


Santa Claus Is Coming To Dragonstone

by toaquiprashippar



Series: Rhaegar x Lyanna Christmas Week 2018! [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Comes To Westeros, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I know they don't have it -- so what, No Robert's Rebellion, One Big Happy Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they do here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: Jon wonders if Santa would ever reach him at Dragonstone, he has been a good boy and he asks Mom and Dad if he will get his wishes answered.DAY 2: Winter Fairytales and Myths.





	Santa Claus Is Coming To Dragonstone

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, everyone!  
> Day 2, here we go. The theme was Winter Tales and who's better than Santa? So for the sake of the story, let's pretend they have Christmas at Westeros! LOL
> 
> As always, thank you to all of my muses, my beloved friends who estimulate my brain and which without I wouldn't know what to do, you know who you are. Especially Callmedewitt, ValdeCastille, LustOnMyFingers, Lilgulie5.  
> Thank you once again to my soulmate and beta, Fairytalelovr. You're amazing! <3
> 
> I'll continue to post one fic a day until the week is over, I was so happy to see your liking to the first one, thanks for reading and commenting, guys. Means a lot and inspires the muse! :)

                              

“Mom, is Santa coming all the way here?” Jon asked her as he prepared for bed and Lyanna frowned.

“Why wouldn’t he, Jon?” She was curious, the little boy’s frowning face showing his very serious concern.

“It’s hot here, mama. He would have to drive all the way here, then he would have to pass through our dragons and our Kingsguard. Won’t he be scared?” His little worried voice melting her insides. Her Jon was adorable in all ways one child can be.

“Babe, have I ever told you the story of Santa?” She asked him, and he sat back on his bed, so cute in his reindeer onesie.

“I don’t think so, I only heard Auntie Ashara tell Allyria about it, but they live at Winterfell. Uncle Ned says Santa lives at the Lands of Always Winter. It is easy for Santa to reach Winterfell, it’s snowy and once he’s past the Wall, Winterfell is close, Mama. Dragonstone is sooooo far away.” He whined.

Lyanna crossed arms, thinking of what to say.

“I think what Uncle Ned forgot to tell you was that Santa doesn’t use a normal reindeer, Jon.” Rhaegar spoke from behind her, she looked back at him with a smile, Rhaegar always knew what to say.

“However do you mean, Papa?” The little boy asked.

“Santa’s reindeers are powerful, son. The Children of the Forrest help them to prepare and wrap up the presents and then they give the animals power to ride all throughout Westeros and Essos,” he said in his best ‘story time’ voice, “and aaaall the known world.”

“So they can fly everywhere?” Jon asked, amazed.

“All the way to Asshai.” Rhaegar said, Lyanna was enjoying the sight, she sent a silent prayer to the Old Gods and the New for her family.

“So I will get my present, Papa? I sent him a letter. I was good this year, wasn’t I, Mama?” Jon’s beautiful grey eager eyes looking at her.

“You were, my love. I bet there’s a beautiful present on the way to Dragonstone.” She said, he shook his head.

“Two, Mama. Dany is here too, she was a good girl this year. She is always a good girl, I know.” He said seriously, she bit back a laughter. He was so close to Dany, it was endearing for everyone around them.

“Oh, sorry, darling. Yes, two presents. Maybe if Papa earned it, there’s one for him too.” She said touching her back, trying her best to avoid telling them now the secret she had kept for the last week.

Rhaegar was too entranced by their child to notice Lyanna touching her own stomach.

“I bet Papa will get his, he’s a good King, I heard Uncle Ned tell Grandpa Rickard.” Jon said smiling proudly at his father.

Rhaegar didn’t expect that, so he flushed under his wife’s loving eyes. It was good to know her family approved him, without even having to.

“And no gift for Mama?” Lyanna asked pretending to be hurt.

“Uncle Ned said you’re too willful, Mama. I don’t know what it is, but it didn’t sound good.” Jon said looking down, and Lyanna bit back a laugh.

“It means I’m well opinionated.” She said to her son and Rhaegar nodded.

“Yes, it means exactly that.” He knew better than to correct her.

“Then we will all get presents.” Jon said excited.

“How about we go to bed, so that we don’t keep Santa from coming? You know he only comes when we are sleeping.” Rhaegar said seriously and Jon nodded, tucking himself into bed quickly and closing his eyes.

“No kisses for Mama?” She asked.

“Shhhh, Mama. We can’t keep Santa from coming.” He got up quickly, kissed her face, hugging her quickly, then did the same to his father, and went back to his previous position.

“Goodnight, Jon.” Both his parents said.

“Goodnight, Mama.” Jon yawned.

“Goodnight, Papa.” The little boy said, drifting to sleep hoping to find his present underneath the Christmas three on the next day.

He had been a good boy, both Mama and Grandmama said. He hoped Santa would agree. Rhaegar and Lyanna watched him for a while, with silly little smiles on their faces.

Before she fell asleep that night, she presented Rhaegar with his gift.

“Rhae?” She asked for him as he laid tiredly in bed, being a King wasn’t easy and he tried to give his family due attention, both jobs took a lot of energy from him.

“Yes?” He murmured.

“You’ve been a good boy. Santa has a gift for you.” Lyanna answered quietly.

“Can you show me tomorrow, my love?” He was half asleep already, so she took his hand and pressed it openly against her stomach.

“It will still take about seven to seven and a half moon turns to arrive.” She whispered, half a minute later he woke up.

“What.” His eyes wide open.

“I’m pregnant.” She said.

Between cries, kisses and moans, that was one of the best Christmas of their lives. In the next morning, Jon got the horse he wished for, Dany her bow and arrow. However, no present had been bigger than Rhaegar and Lyanna’s.

 _May the Old Gods and the New bless Santa_ , both thought that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo? Did you guys like it?  
> Let me know your thoughts on this one.  
> Day 3 might be the biggest, I'm not sure. I'm excited for it! :)  
> Pardon my few words, but they come from the heart! <3


End file.
